


The Peach Comparison

by m7storyteller



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-20
Updated: 2008-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Porn Battle V.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Peach Comparison

"Do you know that you are better than peaches?", he asked, with his face buried between her breasts.

"Really?", she asked, confused about what has brought that on.

Ryan nodded his head, "Yep, and not only that, but these...", he lifted his head, and cupped her breasts in his hands, "...feel the same as well ripened peaches. Smooth, velvety skin over warm, soft flesh. So tempting it's all you can do to just not sink your teeth inside and have a taste."

"Okay, that's not...", her voice trailed off when she saw the look in his eyes. Calleigh watched as Ryan put his words to action, lowering his head back down to her breasts. When she felt him open his mouth over the side of her breast, she closed her eyes, a small moan coming out as she felt his kisses along her skin.

Ryan sucked on her skin, tasting her while avoiding her nipples, even thought that was his favorite place on her body to kiss her. Leaving her breasts, he smiled when he heard her half groan of disappointment, as he parted her legs, "And here...", he dipped his finger into her, finding her wet and waiting, "...you as wet and warm as peaches that have been out in the sun."

Before Calleigh knew what he was doing, he slipped another finger inside of her, and began to work both of them in and out of her, causing her wetness to build, until she couldn't take it anymore, and she came around his fingers. Pulling out of her, he slipped into her, groaning as the clasp of her body around him, "Oh yeah..."

"Oh, yeah, what?", she asked, as he lowered his head toward hers, taking her mouth in a soft kiss, before answering her, "You're so much better than peaches."


End file.
